jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Update Log
Overview Jailbreak had updates every week when it was in its Beta stage, often releasing at around 12 AM PST (UTC-8) (EST- 3:00- 4:00 AM) on Saturdays. However, Badimo has switched into monthly updates as a result of the official release since both of the developers became busier due to school and other outside factors. However, as the summer of 2018 approached, Badimo has begun to update the game more frequently. Starting in the fall of 2018, Badimo has switched back to monthly updates. Every time Jailbreak updates, the game icon and thumbnail changes so players know that an update was published recently. The game icon and thumbnail usually go back to normal a few weeks after the update. In addition, the game icon often changes between three different ones made by @FishyFudYT, @rastapastatf2, and @SubjectValue on Twitter. Here, we have logged all of the updates to the game ever since its public release. However, some may not be logged because they were insignificant. ---- NOTE: If you want to know what updates are currently planned for Jailbreak, click here. ---- Update Categories "Update" = Called the "biggest update", that most likely add new big features, such as a new robbery, mechanics, and/or a new vehicle(s). "Live Update" = A live update. Generally when something happens in a server without you disconnecting or a server shutdown occurring. "Update" = Big update, which might change the look of the map, new buildings, new robberies, new weapons, or a new vehicle. "Update" = Normal update, a little bit smaller than a big update. Usually adds some minor-major things, such as more customization, features, etc. "Update" = Mini-update, a bit larger than a miscellaneous update. "Miscellaneous Update" = Update with very small changes, with most being bug fixes. "Gamepass/Black Friday/Cyber Monday Sale" = A usual gamepass sale and maybe minor improvements or bug fixes. ---- Note: Release dates are by Day, Month, Year. 2017 Updates December 24th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Major improvements to the vehicles and Cargo Train. * McLaren has received a speed buff. * McLaren spawn location changed. December 23rd, 2017 ([[2017 Winter Update|2017 Winter Update]]) * Added the Cargo Train along with Cargo Train robbing. * The Bank is now refreshed and the laser layout is different. * Winter themed map. * Removed the Police Camaro. * New Vehicle: McLaren. * New Vehicle: ATV. * New Vehicle: Volt Bike. * Added the ability to convert any car into a police car. * Added The Vault, a new safe. * Jewelry Store and Bank cameras and laser colors changed. * New snow weather. * Added the ability to kick users from VIP Servers. This ability is given to VIP Server owners only. * Changed the Dirtbike's seating capacity from one person to two people. * Removed the cinematic camera feature. November 21st, 2017 To November 28th, 2017 (Black Friday Sale) * 20% off of all gamepasses. * 25% off of all of the cash purchases in-game, for the first time. * Added the cinematic camera feature (VIP server owners only). November 9th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Xbox Controls are back for sprinting and driving. * Thunderstorms are more frequent & lightning lights the map up. * Cameras are now smoother in vehicles. * A little no-clip detection (EXPERIMENTAL). * Fixed a glitch where the E prompts wouldn't show up most of the time. October 22nd, 2017 (2017 Fall Update) * Fall themed map. * Added Weather. * New "Fall Chrome" Body Color, wheel color, & window. * The Monster Truck has gotten a speed buff. * The Monster Truck has gotten 4 more seats. September 30th, 2017 (Monster Truck Update) * Added 1M Dealership. * New Vehicle: Ferrari. * New Vehicle: Monster Truck. * New Vehicle: Mustang. * New Easter Egg. * Added the Money Rim. * The "Police have entered the building" notification was re-added for the Bank. * Better exploit protection. September 13th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed a bug where you couldn't purchase Garage items and Apartments. August 13th, 2017 (Official Release Update) *Added the Mini Map. *New Map Locations (Wind Turbines, Fire Station, Train Station 1, etc.). *New Escape Route from the prison. *Streetlights, Billboards, and Traffic Lights. *Gold Body Color/Wheel Color/Window Color & a new Pixel Skin for Beta Testers. *New "Jailbreak Starter Pack" deal for 499 Robux. *Gamepass Sale (20% off for all gamepasses). *Store Robbing frequency increased. August 8th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Cops now earn more for arrest and paychecks. * Shorter hold times for arresting. * Apartment prices have been cut in half. * You can now rob the Donut Shop and Gas Station 1 more frequently. August 6th, 2017 (Store Robbing Update) *Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop robbing. * Cash Donating and Cop Bribing (can't arrest for 45 seconds). * Added badges. * Police now have to hold E to arrest and to press E to eject criminals. * Added the ability to break out your fellow criminals out from handcuffs. * Galaxy texture and Star rims. * Map improvements. * Nerfed the Taser. July 29th, 2017 (Aerial Vehicle Shooting Update) *You can now shoot down Helicopters. * Added Garage 2. * Added the Ice texture. * Tire Popping now respects Gun damage. * Bug fixes and optimizations. July 19th, 2017 (Apartments Update) *Added Apartments. *New Zebra texture. *Lowered money prices (you get double the amount of cash for the Robux {R$}). July 8th, 2017 (Ramp Update) *Added Ramps. *Decorated the map (added grass, etc.). *Skins are now only loaded on your vehicle once you enter the garage or open the Mobile Garage Gamepass menu. *New Volcano and Frost textures. *Removed the fake grass in the Prison. July 5th, 2017 (Customization Update) *Added many new high-quality vehicle textures. (Made by Maplestick1). * A completely redesigned Garage. * Added engine and brake tuning. * Added customize-able license plates. * Added a new gamepass: Mobile Garage Gamepass (customize your vehicle anywhere). * Helicopters can now be customized. * Customizations and upgrades made to the car now saves across cars you have and when you buy a new car. * Refunding the old textures. Refund amount depended on how much and how many textures a player bought. June 29th, 2017 To July 5th, 2017 (Gamepass Sale) *All gamepasses were 25% off. June 25th, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Buffed the AK47's magazine size from 14 to 30. June 24th, 2017 (Weapon Revamp Update) *Re-modeled the weapon meshes. * Added the AK47. * Added the Gun Shop 1. * Added crosshairs for every weapon, including the Taser. * New Donut eating animation added. * New Flashlight. June 17th, 2017 (Dune Buggy Update) *New vehicle: Dune Buggy. * New location: Donut Shop. Gives you a Donut when you go inside. * Added Tire Popping, used to slow down vehicles. * The last Vehicle no longer despawns. * Police Officers can no longer tase innocent prisoners. June 9th, 2017 (Dirtbike Update) *New vehicle: Dirtbike. * Shorter "closed" time on the Bank and Jewelry Store on VIP Servers. June 4th, 2017 (Jewelry Store Update) *New vehicle: Bugatti. * A new location to rob: the Jewelry Store. * The Spinner rims are no longer obtainable. * The Bank with the Bigger Duffel Bag gamepass gives 3,000$ instead of 5,000$. May 27th, 2017 (Daily Missions Update) *Police and criminals now get team-specific Daily Missions that reward cash. * Limited Fidget Spinner wheels added, classified as Ultra Rare and can only be found in safes until the next update, on June 4th. * Mobile version controls improvements and UI changes. * Other unlisted bug fixes and improvements. May 20th, 2017 (Mini-Cooper Update) *New vehicle: Mini-Cooper. * VIP exclusive chat message color was darkened to avoid confusing it with server-sent messages. * Cops now have access to the Bank before a robbery starts, but they cannot go past the vertical metal doors or the side door until a robbery starts. * Helicopter rotor blades are now red if hijacked and driven by a Criminal or Prisoner, and blue if driven by a Police Officer. * Pressing 'E' replaces walking into vehicles to enter them, as well as holding 'E' to hijack instead of the LMB (left mouse button). * The Driver of a Vehicle can now eject unwanted Passengers with a GUI in the bottom right corner. * Vehicles can now be locked with a 'Lock/Unlock' button. * Bank Vault opening speed increased. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 13th, 2017 (Convertibles Update) *New vehicle: Porsche. *You can now press 'Space' to close the automatically-opened parachute. *SWAT Van now has sirens. *Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox versions. *Crouch can no longer be spammed. *Removed the ability to glitch into the Bank when it's closed. *Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. May 6th, 2017 (SWAT Van Update) *New vehicle: Pickup Truck. * New vehicle: SWAT Van. * New map location: the Gas Station 1. * Cops can't enter the bank until a robbery begins. * Some Bank glitches Fixed * Other unlisted bug fixes, and improvements. April 29th, 2017 (Supercar Update) *New vehicle: Lamborghini. * Jumping out of a helicopter now deploys a parachute. * New gamepass: VIP Gamepass. * Volcano Criminal Base added. * Other unlisted bug fixes & improvements. * Added a Prison Jumpsuit Rack in both criminal bases to allow criminals to remove their Prison Jumpsuit. April 22nd, 2017 (Miscellaneous Update) * Fixed the Bank robbery not starting when you enter the building. * Cops can no longer arrest innocent prisoners. * After the player dies, the body would split instead of ragdolling. April 21st, 2017 (The Public BETA Release) * The official public BETA release of Jailbreak. 'Trivia' * There were a total of 27 updates released in 2017. * There were a total of 46 updates released in 2018. * There are a total of 7 updates (as of 2/9/19) in 2019. * There are a total of 19 updates before the official release. * The first update to have it's own thumbnail was the "Supercar Update". * There are updates that have used different thumbnail variants from the previous updates such as the Weapon/Items update and Museum update thumbnails. * Overall, there are 80 updates (as of 2/9/19). * The largest update is the 2018 Winter Update (Currently). * Before the 2017 Winter Update, every thumbnail had Badimo on them with different poses each update. Gamepass Sale Update Category:Gameplay